youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:HungryTeen/Do I Know You?
Beginning Okay this story is about a teen group of friends, who are in a plane crash, and wake up on a island. Their story starts there..... Chapter 1 - Alissa's POV - The Crash. No, this can't be happening! Oh no, oh no oh no! Im dying, i just know it! My best friend Lisa already fainted. We're heading for the ground in a airplane! This book is so scary. A girl named Leah is in a plane crash, and has to make a life saving choice : Save her friend, and die, Save herself, let her friend die? They're like sisters. I dont know what I would do. Thank goodness i dont have to! Maggie is snoring SO loud, i can barely actualy concentrate. I jerk her elbow. "Whag?!" she yells. "'Whag' is up with you?" I say. Hah. We're going to Hawaii, from Atlanta, Georgia. I think it's really cool. I STILL cant believe Maggie WON that contest. She was allowed to bring 3 other guests, and she chose me, my friend George, and because George wanted, his BFF , Mickey. Mickey, well, is my enemy. Yaddah Yaddah Yaddah, no family? Sorry to tell you guys, but her mom died when she was born and her dad died of cancer. I really love that girl, but if i admit, a bit, a LITTLE bit, is out of pity. She's all alone with her aunt. And lets say her aunt isn't the friendliest in the world. "Oh stop annoying me, Alissa. I brought 'ya on this trip and I can kick 'ya butt off!" She says, smacking me in the side. "Oooohhh Buuurrn!" says George, cranning his neck to face me and Maggie. "Up Top, Mag!" They high five. "Pfft, George, you are such a "girl" dude." Mickey says, turning back to the tiny TV in front of his seat. "Well sorry to burst ya bubble, dude, but atleast I know how to TALK to one." "SHH!" some random lady in a ugly flower sweater whisper-yells at us. Oh well, I think. You're pretty rude yourself. And have no fashion taste. "Passengers, we are entering a lightning storm, as you can see out your window. This is both a spectacular sight and a dangerous one. We are going to go through, as all we can, but please, remain calm. We are in no danger what particular." comes out of the intercom. I shoot a look out my window, and sure enough, a dark cloud is ahead. Oh great, not only am I afraid of heights and i BARELY managed to get on this plane, I am scared of lightning. So what, ya, im 15, but it doesn't matter. Fears are Fears. Maggie makes crawly fingers. "OOooohh, Alissa...what if we crash??" she asks in a croaky voice. "Or what if the lightning steals your favorite turqiose flowly shirt? Oooohohhhh, scary!" She teases me. "Oh come on, i like shopping, and clothes, so what?" I poke her in the ribs. "Well, she isnt half wrong, Alissa." Mickey says. "We ARE going in lightning. I learned about atleast half of planes crash reasons are because of lightning. Great, i know that isnt true, but he still has me stung. I clench my fists as the window fills with grayness as we enter the clouds. I thought riding on a plane would be cool, and it was, until now. It's like sleeping at night with no lights on, in the middle of the night, and you hear a noise. Peaceful and then interrupted. I decide to perk up my attitude with nudging Maggie in the shoulder. I am actually pretty strong and well built for my age, and i think i nudged her too hard. Her glasses flew off under the seat. "Oh no, what have you DONE, Alissa?!! I cant see at all!!" She waves her hands in front of her. "Give me my glasses back!" She says. "I dont have them..!" I tell her. "Great, guys, look for my glasses. I dont wanna be sightless in Hawaii, which has so many wonderful sights!" I take off my seat buckle. I kinda hesitate, but seriously, like what are the chances we'll crash? I get on my hands and knees and kinda squeeze in the tiny hole in between maggie and I's seats and the back of George and Mickey's seats. A tight fit, but I can deal with it. I search under the seats, but its too dark under. The intercom comes on. "Hello, passengers...." It's the co pilot's voice, i can tell. "We are.....entering difficulty....we reccomend you all to strap yourselves tight. Please remain calm, we are trying to uphold the plane. In the event of crashing, please, remain seated-" But then he is cut off. By a lightning bolt. And the lightning bolt is on the wing of the plane. And almost immedietly I faint. Chapter 2 - Maggie's POV - Waking up. Category:Blog posts